Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle radar, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling an alignment of a vehicle radar capable of automatically detecting a vertical angle of a target to perform an alignment in a vertical direction.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system of a vehicle is a system which automatically controls a throttle valve, a brake, a transmission, etc., based on a position and a distance of a preceding vehicle detected by a radar mounted at a front of a vehicle to perform appropriate acceleration and deceleration, to thereby maintain an optimum distance from a preceding vehicle.
In the adaptive cruise control system of a vehicle, the radar is mounted in a front end module of a vehicle to detect a position and a distance of a preceding vehicle, and therefore an alignment for radar directivity and analysis on analysis coordinate values may be important factors in the adaptive cruise control system.
However, when a misalignment of a radar may occur in a vertical direction to a ground among directivities of the radar mounted in a vehicle, the related art has used a motor, manual methods such as a method of adjusting a screw mounted in a bracket, or the like to adjust the vertical alignment.
For example, a worker operates the motor to adjust a vertical directional angle of an antenna beam of a radar or adjusts the screw mounted in the bracket to adjust the vertical directional angle of the antenna beam of the radar.
However, these manual methods have an ineffective problem in cost or mass production.